


"Sign On The Dotted Line"

by helenkacan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Broken Engagement, Community: romancingmcshep, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenkacan/pseuds/helenkacan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a man decides to change his status, he expects there will be <i>some</i> repercussions in his life. But Rodney had never expected this roller-coaster of a ride, simply because he signed his name.</p><p>Takes place in a perennial S6 (of our hearts and minds) with Atlantis back in Pegasus and a more relaxed, though still efficient, Richard Woolsey as its civilian head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Sign On The Dotted Line"

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  Not mine, even though I close my eyes and clap my hands really, REALLY well.

There it is again, that nagging feeling Rodney can't dispel. Sheppard needs him. Needs what Rodney can do for him, as little as it really is. As far as Rodney is concerned, they're _all_ involved in this - he and the rest of the team. Though – if he understands the IOA and Earth bureaucracy (and how well he does) – he's not only the best choice, but the _only_ one who can fulfill the legal role, whether on Earth or in Pegasus. He rather likes the inevitability of being indispensable.

So he grabs the papers Sheppard had clumsily thrust upon him after breakfast, to the accompaniment of an awkward, halting explanation (so _Sheppard_ ), and quickly scribbles his name on multiple copies, not forgetting the idiosyncratic "Ph.D, Ph.D" after his name. He's not about to let any Earth or Pegasus flunky forget that.

When that's done, he really does have to get back to the labs, having detoured specifically to keep the papers away from prying eyes. By which he means Radek. He pushes them to one corner of his desk so that Jennifer won't be too irritated by the intrusion of disorder into his (he knows he _should_ be saying "their") shared quarters. But, as he believes she'll be so exhausted after her extended overnight shift to just drag herself into the shower and then fall into bed, he doesn't think about putting them away. Not that he _should_ , but the inner guilt will poke at him, even if she doesn't say a single word.

Naturally, things go nowhere as how he'd imagined, when a bleary-eyed yet flushed-face Jennifer storms into the labs less than an hour later and confronts him with a rolled-up cylinder. He barely prevents her from throwing the loose papers at his head, grabbing them just in time.

He also manages to propel her into his enclosed office which, even with its transparent walls, offers a tiny bit of privacy. He's grateful that his staff turn away from the source of the disturbance. They really do have work that needs doing and know he would be displeased if they merely stood and gawked at him. Though he doesn't doubt that Radek will pull up a feed later, sound included, for a private viewing. Rodney can live with that ... with his old friend seeing him vulnerable. After Doranda, this minor display is no more than a nuisance.

With Rodney's attention being distracted by thoughts of others in the lab, he's surprised Jennifer hasn't launched into a diatribe yet. Oh, he can see she clearly wants to, but has focused big, sad eyes at him. He's already fed up at having his morning interrupted, so turns on her first.

"What is wrong with you?"

Jennifer's mouth hangs open. She can't say a word, but points with an index finger at the bundle of papers still in his hands.

"What? Come on, woman, I don't have all day, or even a spare minute, for this ... whatever this is."

Rodney's words finally penetrate, turning Jennifer's vocal cords on. "What's wrong with _me_?" Her voice continues to rise. "How about what's wrong with you? How could you do this to me – to us?"

Rodney's not a patient man, especially not for a string of words lacking parameters. "Just what is it that I've done to you, or us? Open your mouth, Jennifer, and just _tell_ me." Because that's a prevailing irritant in their relationship. Jennifer expects him to simply know what she wants while he doesn't have the time to play guessing games. If he did, he would have babysat Torren more often when he was a newborn. At least Torren gurgled when he was content. And the few reasons for any discontent were fairly ... _straightforward_ and simple to remedy.

Jennifer has reclaimed some of her usually jaunty equilibrium. "You signed papers designating yourself as Col. Sheppard's next of kin."

Rodney's still mystified. "And ... that's a problem how?"

"Well, isn't that something you should have discussed with me first?"

This time, it's Rodney's mouth that drops open. "Why would I even need to mention it to you?"

Jennifer's voice tightens. "Because I'm your fiancée ... and people who are engaged normally discuss these kinds of things." She puts her hands on her hips for a moment, then frowns and drops them to hang limp at her sides.

Rodney just stands there, wondering whether he'd gotten up on the wrong side of the universe this morning. "Just for the sake of clarity, are you your Dad's next of kin, Jennifer?"

"Well, of course I am. But that's different. He's my Dad, and I love...." Suddenly there's an ugly twist to her lips.

Rodney's not surprised by the change in her facial features. She still has a jealous streak (not to forget all the times she's lacked confidence in her own abilities or judgment).

"Why am I even surprised? You'd do _anything_ for that man."

Rodney's voice is cold but calm when he speaks again. "Not only for John, but for any member of my family which definitely includes my team. I shouldn't need _your_ permission to do what's right."

Now Jennifer just looks hurt. Rodney is so tired of having to tiptoe around her moods (and confounding facial expressions).

"Why does that not surprise me? From what the Colonel mentioned of the time when he went missing, you wouldn't even honor my dying wishes. You couldn't wait to try to bring him back."

Rodney points a finger at her, thrusting it angrily several times in her direction. "When your dying wishes specifically order me – a scientist – not to try something that my (or my alternate's) brilliance could accomplish – and _did_ against all the known laws of science - no thanks to your alternate self with whom you seem to identify very closely, then not only are you not worthy of the right to call yourself a scientist, you display a profound lack of understanding of what it is that makes me want to live. Or was the other you just waiting for her Rodney to die of a broken heart, shuffling about as the days trickled by? Just like what happens in those trashy drugstore romances I've found tucked away in your underwear drawer?"

He sneers (shocking even himself – it's been a while since he's been able to express himself so openly), "Is that what you would like, for everyone to think that I would pine away into nothingness if you weren't a part of my life? That _that_ would be the extent of my legacy? Don't bother saying anything, because the answer is 'No'. I have a purpose in life along with endless intellectual curiosity and nothing, not even being married to you, would derail that. Even if – by some freak accident - I ended up like, say, Hawking, I'd still be doing my utmost to contribute to the treasury of scientific discovery, even if I had to return to Earth. Not sitting around uselessly, filling my empty days with mind-withering nonsense."

He takes in a huge gulp of air. It feels good to be able to express himself – finally. But he's not done yet. He's advanced closer to her, so he's looming over her petite frame. "At least I trust my friends to do what's right when it comes to keeping me safe. I shouldn't have let my desire for you cloud my mind to the fact that – if my fate had been left up to you when I contracted Second Childhood – I'd be dead right now. I had to rely on my team, and even a tight-ass like Richard Woolsey, to get me to the Shrine. When I was back to myself, I realized it was stupidly risky to have Jeannie be my next of kin. She just happened to get here in time, but I'd prefer to trust the people who've shown they'll always have my six – and that's my team."

Jennifer's face is burning up. "I guess you won't have that problem any more, Dr. McKay. Our engagement is hereby terminated."

Rodney barely suppresses a huge sigh of relief. His lips press together briefly, preventing it. "Fine. I expect you to be out of _my_ quarters by the end of the week. I'll be sleeping at Teyla's in the meantime."

Rodney sees that she doesn't have anything else to say and watches her pirouette and storm out of the labs. He considers himself lucky that Jennifer had vetoed an engagement ring (too impractical for a medical doctor), so escapes having one thrown at him.

After a minute during which he contemplates his once-again single status (lack of sex: bad; bathroom and bed to himself: good; no need to censor himself: an unbelievable relief; hanging out with team ... Sheppard: relaxing or exhilirating, definitely fun), Rodney exits his office ... only to find it deserted with the exception of Radek who wordlessly hands him a shot glass of something sickly green and viscous. He grabs at it immediately and gulps it down. Radek's mouth quirks as he sees tears escape from Rodney's eyes when he begins coughing violently.

He gasps, "What the fuck is that poison?"

"Traditional Hungarian herbs. Help for broken heart."

Rodney scoffs, "Don't be an idiot, Radek. I don't have a broken heart. Not over her, anyway. But, thanks." He glances around. "Where'd you send everyone?"

"Was not necessary for them to see, so I make them go to auxiliary lab to work on power distribution fluctuations."

"Good idea. We need to know why the city's been pushing power through currently unused buildings." Rodney sees Radek's nod and knows that his appreciation of the other man has been acknowledged.

"Perhaps Colonel can talk to city?"

Rodney rolls his eyes, but has to agree. "Let's bring it up at tomorrow's Senior Staff." He's momentarily fazed, wondering whether the CMO will make an appearance, or whether Jennifer will send someone in her place; then he dismisses the irrelevant thought as he and Radek work together in companionable silence interrupted sporadically by their unique form of communication – where there appear to be many adjectives passed back and forth at a rapid-fire pace – whether in Czech or English.

When the two men decide to break for lunch, Rodney gathers up the papers, trying to smooth out any creases first before sliding them into an interdepartmental envelope. The sooner he returns them to Sheppard, the sooner the bureaucratic shuffle can begin. Rodney radios him to see if he's anywhere near the Mess and gets confirmation that they're already there, including Teyla and Ronon. Rodney rolls his shoulders, easing the tension in his neck. At least he can tell the team all in one go. And prevail on Teyla's unfailing hospitality.

Rodney survives lunch with most of his equanimity intact. Luckily, Kanaan had taken Torren to visit with the Athosians. After he's briefly explained why he needs ... uh ... _would really appreciate_ crashing with Teyla, he doesn't explain the reason for the breakup, just that the relationship has been severed with no desire for reconciliation.

While Ronon just grunts once at him, Teyla is far more gracious. "Of course you are welcome to stay with me, Rodney, until the weekend or as long as you wish, especially as Kanaan and our son will be away for several weeks." Her eyes sparkle with mischief. "Perhaps you will finally be able to calm your mind in the evenings with more _individual_ instruction."

Rodney groans. No, not more attempts at meditation. Even Sheppard looks sorry for him. No wonder, as he had to put up with six whole months of it. When Rodney hands over the anonymous-looking envelope, John merely holds his gaze for a long moment, then utters, "Thanks, buddy."

Rodney huffs, "Well, if the shoe were on the other foot, I'm sure you'd do the same for me."

The tips of John's ears pink. He stammers, "Uh – yeah – I – I would. Any time."

Rodney squints, frowning, and wondering what _that_ was all about. Once again, Sheppard is being weird. Which means situation normal in Pegasus.

They spend the rest of their brief midday break talking amiably about their newest residents and some of the more outrageous cultural misunderstandings on recent missions since their return to Pegasus. Rodney's missed this, the easy camaraderie he's had for almost the entire time he's known these people. But, what with his workload and having Jennifer move into his quarters, he'd fallen away from just hanging out with them. Or being at team movie nights. As far as he knows, they've still been having them, but without him. Right now, he'd even welcome watching "Back to the Future", knowing that his precise insults would be received with fond but resigned amusement.

They part after lunch, going their separate ways. Before they do, Rodney mentions that he and Radek intend to get John into the chair in the next few days, if their proposal is approved. So John invites Rodney over for the evening in order to get an overview of just what Rodney expects him to accomplish. And to play chess, so that Rodney will be mellow by the time he shows up at Teyla's.

Rodney makes a side trip to his (soon to be single) quarters to pick up several changes of clothes as well as toiletries and his leisure tablet. It's a good thing he's memorized Jennifer's schedule, so he figures he won't run into her. He sees the rumpled bed and knows she must have had a few hours of sleep before returning to the Infirmary. He can feel any connection they once might have had slipping away and has no regrets about it. To think he might have ended up married to her for decades to come – that was the mark of a delusional man who was thinking only with his dick, or one who wanted the frivolous trappings of success that just happened to include a younger blonde wife.

Suddenly, Rodney feels he's suffocating, being surrounded by all her _girlish_ things. He speeds up, stuffing his belongings (including MREs and power bars he knows Jennifer will never touch) into a duffle bag, and includes a box of chocolates he'd squirreled away, hoping Teyla will like them.

Radek and Rodney accomplish a lot during the afternoon. The minions have streamlined and consolidated their reports, producing an exact schematic of the power diversions. When Rodney superimposes the 3D schematic over a digital map of Atlantis, he begins snapping his fingers with glee. "I think we're on the verge of solving one of our most tedious but crucial repair problems, boys and girls."

Radek bobs his head several times. "Ano, I believe Dr. McKay is right. We must impress Mr. Woolsey to conduct further trial with control chair. Now, everybody go. Get rest. Tomorrow we will begin methodical review of schematics."

Rodney's so pleased with the (potential, he has to remind himself) results, he doesn't mind that it's Radek who dismissed the staff. Even as Radek prepares to leave, Rodney pulls out an MRE to have for dinner. He's much too excited about the possibilities to waste time heading to the Mess.

He downloads the schematics onto his personal tablet so he'll be able to show John later, before they get bogged down in chess.

When later finally comes, Rodney's so animated, John has to try to calm him down. It's been a while since he's seen the scientist so involved in work. "Whoa, pal. What is so revolutionary that you think I'll be able to confirm via the chair – if Richard approves it?"

Rodney huffs, "Oh, Woolsey will definitely approve it. Imagine being able to fix the city to exact specifications with minimal power usage and no wasted material."

John doesn't think that's possible until Rodney begins to drag a finger over the tablet screen, zooming through layer after layer over things that can't possibly be there, even though it's the most logical conclusion. At this point, they're both vibrating with so much excess energy, wishing they could just go to the Chair room now-now-now, to see if it's really feasible.

In the end, John pulls out a bottle of liqueur and they play a lazy game of chess. Neither man is necessarily keen to win, so they avoid well-known strategies, just to keep playing and sipping.

When Rodney finally leaves John, late, he's calmed down. He slips into his friend's quarters, relieved that Teyla's already gone to bed, so he settles down in Torren's room, surrounded by warm, familiar smells. After such a tumultuous day, staying at Teyla's feels like a vacation for his psyche.

The next morning, Rodney's eager to present his report at the meeting. With both Zelenka and Sheppard backing up his hypothesis, he figures Woolsey would have to be a blind fool to reject a simple exploration via the chair. He considers himself lucky that Woolsey wasn't catering to blindness or foolishness. They have a go, as soon as Rodney and Sheppard can coordinate their schedules.

~::~

They'd all been working for weeks, checking out the recessed miniature closets (yes, thousands of them), once John had established via the chair that they were fully functional and safe, now that there was enough stable power flowing through the conduits. There appeared to be no way to test the miniature modules. Once they'd found them in the database, it seemed they could only be activated to do the actual work and not merely for examination. Even without any testing, Woolsey had been bowled over by the possibilities of saving on human and material resources while Rodney and Radek were already thinking outside of the box, dreaming of being the first to erect entire buildings on Atlantis since the time of the Ancients.

Rodney and John get even less sleep than if they'd been under siege again, but they're like children with an overflowing chest of the best toys, spending every free moment learning as much as they can. Rodney can't believe how much fun he's having while doing significant research. They finally decide what they're going to destroy. Just in case things don't work, they choose to blow out a window in a remote location.

After the KABOOM (which they'd recorded via a remote camera), they hurry back from the safety zone. They can't believe it actually worked. They rush up to the window they'd shattered just minutes ago and find it has been replaced with an identical new one, right down to the angular artistic design, with all of the little machines having disassembled themselves back to smaller modules and returned to their recessed hidden cubbies, recharging in readiness for the next time they'd be needed.

John grabs Rodney by the arms, swinging him in a semi-circle. "Rodney, we have eensy, teensy robot modules that'll do anything we ask them to. Do you know what that means?"

Rodney's smiling indulgently, but still grumps, "That I won't have to drag myself out of bed to fix something because the modulebots will do it for me with the click of a mouse?"

John's frowning, as he stops the swing in mid arc, but doesn't remove his hands from Rodney's shoulders. "Modulebots? Since when – like never - did I relinquish naming privileges?"

Rodney pulls away from the near-embrace (reluctantly?) and crosses his arms. "Since you've co-opted nearly every name even for things I showed you, like the gateships."

"Come on, Rodney. You've got to admit that 'puddlejumpers' is a cool name. And so are the pupbots."

Rodney sputters in indignation. "Pupbots? I'd be ashamed to show my face in the scientific community if people were to associate me with that name for a concept which is more likely to transfer to the consumer market than the jumpers ever will."

John strokes his chin, pondering. "I'll make you a deal. We'll _both_ choose a name for these 'bots', but we'd better do it soon before they become too popular."

"Together, eh? Like the Curies?"

"Sure, Rodney. You can be Marie to my Pierre." As John has anticipated, Rodney spends a good ten minutes berating him as they walk in the direction of the Mess; the only thing that shuts Rodney up is John's observation that Marie was younger than Pierre.

That night, after another pleasant evening spent post dinner with John playing chess and sipping yet another soothing liqueur, Rodney sighs before sliding into his luxurious bed. It's been weeks since Jennifer stormed off and he has to admit these have been some of the best and most productive times he's ever had on Atlantis without the benefit of extreme mood-altering substances or stimulants.

He's grateful for the way the team has pulled together to support him. But, most of all, he knows he wouldn't have made it through the slight rough patch without John's presence, John's encouragement, John's intellectual curiosity that has matched his own, John's.... Holy fuck. They _have_ become the Curies. All that's missing is a couple of Nobels. Which Rodney has no doubt they could achieve eventually. It'd be worth it just to see John exercising his brain regularly. And sex ... which he's game to check out with John, if he's read the few subtle clues.

He slots everything John has done with him since the breakup and concludes that they have indeed been dating. He recalls how John had blushed at the thought that he might return the gesture if Rodney asked. Well, there's only one way to find out.

In the morning, Rodney radios John early enough hoping to catch him before he leaves his quarters for breakfast. He arrives moments later with an envelope tucked under his arm.

John's door swooshes open just as Rodney's about to swipe the panel, so he enters and finds John sitting on his (eternally, ridiculously tiny) bed, hands on his knees.

"Ah ... will you ... that is ... I was wondering...." Rodney takes a deep breath, forcing out the necessary words, "Would you be my next of kin?"

John looks up at him but doesn't say a word for tortuously long moments. Then he treats Rodney to a radiant smile. As the door swooshes closed again, he finally speaks, softly but deliberately. "We're going to be late for Senior Staff. We may not even make it ... because Pierre would love to get acquainted with Marie."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 112. John Sheppard needs a next of kin for his paperwork and Rodney McKay is it. Never mind that Rodney is engaged to someone else.
> 
> Science geekery: I was really tempted to get into how the pupbots worked, but then pinched myself ... because this story is about human beings (who just happen to have discovered one of the best kept secrets on Atlantis)!


End file.
